Deviants Play
by Thelittlefatorangecat
Summary: Ayumu doesn't know how to act nor communicate when she meets other people and she's forgotten how to feel after years of unwanted abuse from those who she thought cared about her but suddenly when she has the ability to see a dark entity she is exposed to a completely different world or worlds to be exact she also learns of long kept secrets.
1. Chapter 0

"I'm not sure how I got into this mess." The rain thundered onto the concrete floor, roaring ferociously, soaked. Within the darkness of the unlit street engulfed in grey and the sharp chill of the night stinging at a figure coated in yellow running and panting,increasing their pace rummaging in the pitch black trail through the puddles, tripping along pot holes.

I was in a scramble, it was a fear that had slowly come to consume my mind, my heart beated, squeezing, and pelting at my chest as I ran. Adrenaline had crept under my skin and into my blood making my movements faster but not as fast as my racing thoughts. I felt it again, that restriction that held me down, bound me, chained my soul to this body and my chest was tightened and my heart was sealed. My breaths short and fast, puffing out and gasping for air. My lungs begging for oxygen, my legs ready to fall onto my knees, my throat burning with the taste of blood curdling up. My head pounding and aching. Run, run as fast as possible, "Run!" was the only sound that echoed in my mind and it was the only thing I could fully focus on. My eyes began to heat as water spilled from the sides. The rain was comforting, there was no constant silence that would pierce my ears and strike my soul with fear. All I could hear was the drop of the rain and the splashing and squeaking of my shoes as they hit the wet concrete. "Why did it have to be this way? Why did-" With a small slip a loud smack of a body splashed into the small lake under it. The pain scraped at the tips of my fingers and the ends of my palms leaving them in traces with red alongside with my knees and my head thumped as the searing pounding of blood rushed to my head. Regaining my previous composure I rested my hands and my knees and panted hoping for a couple more huge gulps of air to fill my , my eyes examined the glossy floor and they rose to look at the road ahead of me and there. There the linings of a figure in the darkness stood, his back to me. My heart stopped for a second, my breathing pause, my throat tightened. There. Time stopped and everything silence and the ringing began. My eyes widened and my brows scrunched up together and throwing myself, one leg infront of the other, my arms swinging believing that with all of this might I could possibly catch up. My eyes targeted and reflecting the lining of the figurine infront of me. But a light began to shine and glow blinding me. Extending my right hand as far as possible my eyes brimmed with tears. " _!" I screamed. Then suddenly he vanished. " NO!" I screeched...

..

"no.. no .. no.. NO.. NOOOO!" I ran my fingers through my brown orange and tinted golden hair and rummaged through it with fury and me on my knees. " Please, no don't do this! Don't, no no no!" Grabbing the screen my eyes focused on the light as it slowly turned black. "Ahh! Nooooo it was getting so good" I inhaled air through my teeth, placing my hands back on my head, frowned, and fell back into the ocean of thick blankets. I pressed my hands onto my eyes and forehead and stretched out my legs only to curl them back to my arms turning onto my left side and my lips creating a line to the right side of my face. I looked at the outlet and the plug not that far and extended my left hand out to try and attempt to plug it in even at this distance because let's face it... I'm to lazy to get up. But of course it was too far so slowly I slumped my body toward the end of the bed and with my head at the edge, released my hands and stretched my arms in the air as I slithered down my bed and crawled to the outlet. Mission accomplished. I laid there for a good 5 mins until I grabbed my long comfy sleeping pillow and placed my left leg over it and began to roll around. " Ayumu!" "Ayumu!" A voice called from downstairs but I paid no attention, selective hearing is one of those perks. Still rolling around in my small little space my body on the rug and my feet on the cold wooden floor a creak squeaked from the door and my eyes attention had gone in the direction. " Ayumu..." My bestfriend Hyorin dragged out my name, I chuckled weakly, " Heeeeey~ hyorin." I cracked a smile. " Why are you rolling on the floor?" Her eyebrows bent down, " because I wasted to much energy getting down here, I need to rest before I use it to get back onto my bed" " uh huh" she nodded with her eyebrows up. " Get ready, " she placed her left hand on her hip, " eh? Why?" " she tilted her head to the right and formed a smirk on her face, " I'm going to take you out, all day you stay in your room and read manga or draw and don't even bother to pick up your phone or even text!" " Well because it's nice here, I don't have to deal with people." " Nu uh get ready," "but" " nope get up or i'm turning on the AC," " can you not?" " Kay I will, " I lifted my head still clinging onto my pillow " hyorin.. " My head trailed off as I watched her, " HYORIN" I yelled and then the blasted noise of the kick start of the AC box began and the chill crept into my room. " HYORIN" I screamed completely grabbing my pillow and turning over on my back. " GET READY" she called out to me from down the stairs," "okay, hate you too" I mumbled and groaned as I got to my feet to change.

"Where too?" I asked placing my dark olive green jacket on, " the café," "that means you're buying me strawberry milk tea then is that what i'm hearing?" She smiled to show her perfect white teeth. " Yeah," she chuckled. As we walked there we talked about the usual about how she was doing, how I was doing, and guys. Of course guys, but it made no difference to me anymore. I just didn't care. But she just wanted to bring me to the café to get some "fresh air" while she went to wait for a guy she's talking to. By the time she had gotten me a drink for old times sakes the guy had came in and we shook hands said goodbye and left. Then there I sat alone blinking out the clear window. I would look occasionally at the scenery around me and look at the people inside the café. Talking, laughing, smiling, arguing, debating, ordering, sipping, just everything that a person naturally does. They were either with a person or by themselves and if it wasn't just with one person it was with many persons. It was nice after all that Hyorin had brought me out from my little cave. When I was younger I used to love just going out anywhere, to the mall, to the beach, to the grocery store. I just wanted to be places where there were people because it just so happened to be that I was more of the "observer" rather than the person that experienced life. I always believed in finding a "perfect" guy" in the most unexpected places and I usually thought they'd happen in a grocery store.. I like grocery stores. Grocery stores with free samples are even better. But anyway it never happened and the one time I did find a guy that was perfect I had got heart broken. I was never the type to cry over guys or even linger on the thought of them if I was done but first loves were different and it made me realize how much feelings suck. After that, well after it all happening in high school and all, the first year seemed great but the years after were horrible and I never felt anything other than abandonment, betrayal, heartbreak, and disappointment. I could never really "experience" what other people could and I could never really think like them either. It was times like these where I could just sit here in this small little café and watch people live lives that I have never and could never live. I guess it's creeperish of me but I thought that what these people felt and looked like and lived were great. After awhile I no longer really cared and anything that had to do with my feelings were obsolete, I was one of those people that were the least of anyone's worries and I didn't mind, I was always alone growing up and before I hated it but now it was more comforting than anything else in the world. I didn't have to worry about being hurt and I didn't have to worry about caring what other people thought of me. All I really needed was my laptop, internet, food, and occasional day outs just to bike or skate or whatever really. It was nice. But..

Suddenly a depressed woman walked by and satat the small table behind me but there was something so strange. Something that caught my eye and as I looked over my shoulder for a closer look, I saw it-My family and I have this weird link to "spiritual" stuff and so we believe in things like ghosts, spirits, and anything of the sort. I don't see spirits but I've talked with those who have been deceased in my dreams for example, my grandparents- All of them. I've atleast had conversations with them more than 2 times. But things like this have been appearing lately, weird things, and this,Was one of them. Lingering over the depressed woman who looked like she was rather very young about early mid 20s had the appearance of a "life sucked out of her" 40 year old and although she looked young on the outside her soul was getting older and older and there it was lingering, a dark shadow with long black hair and an aura of a almost purple red color and you'd believe it was from a Asian horror movie but as my eyes opened wider it leaned over and whispered in her ear. The hair on the back of my neck went up and goose bumps formed on my arms and legs and my mouth slightly opened as the woman got up and walked out the door. I shook my head to make sure I wasn't dreaming and my eyes scattered in all directions blinking trying to make sense of what just happened. Whatever that thing was there was one thing I was sure of. The slight moment where it whispered in her ear had replayed over and over and I heard it, it was as if I took a breath and held it in for a long period of time and then it struck my heart- " Kill yourself." It repeated and I finally gasped for air got onto my feet and ran out the door to the girl. She was more of limping rather than walking when I was only a few feet away and of course with my out of shape self I was wishing I still ran like I did in highschool, i'm not even sure how I managed to stay as skinny as I am, but what mattered was that thing was there attached to the girl walking her basically. Turning a corner I stopped and looked over to make sure that whatever that thing was didn't see me but I was wrong. It reared it's ugly head in my direction with it's bulging huge pitch black eyes and the girl began to run. Before I even knew it I finally noticed that we were at a park that led down to the beach and that's where she was heading. Running after her as fast as I could just a few inches away from her now the thing looked me in the eye and swung at me as I dodged and grabbed the girl we were close to the rocks and rammed her to the side and luckily landed on soft watered grass. Getting up and off of the girl I saw that tears ran down her face and her eyes swollen and cheeks red. It was as if the sorrow and despair, the depression that attached itself and made a home in this girls heart and had created her to believe she was worthless I had felt myself. I no longer felt this way but I clearly knew the pain she was undergoing. Grabbing her arm and helping her sit up I placed my right hand on her shoulder and smiled. I used to care so much. " You're not worthless, you're doing all you can and you're not ugly, you're beautiful and although you may not see it and my words may be false there are so many people who envy you. You have a great life and you have so many friends and family, you have people who love you so don't believe you're anything less." She wiped the tears from her eyes although they still rolled down her cheek, " how.. how did you know that?" She blinked in disbelief and she smiled. I saw that the entity attached to her soul had released itself and as the girl shrieked in terror she hid behind me, " D-do you see it?! T-that thing! that's what told me I shouldn't exist! It's a monster." The dark figure began to cackle and drew its attention to me. " You can see me? A dev? No you seem weaker than an average Dev B class. " I exhaled eyeing the figure as it floated. " Well, it seems as if you've unattached me to my prey, if you have any knowledge of the Nethers than I suggest little girl that you give me my food back and I won't kill you," I couldn't help it but I smiled a huge smile and broke out in a laugh. The girl behind me shuddered, "m-miss?" " Wow, you sure are unattractive aren't you? I guess that's why you had nothing better to do than cling on to pretty women that you wish were you huh. How's your love life? I'm sure with the way you talk you get all the boys in the yard right? You know if you wanted to have lunch with her you should've asked her on a date first ya'know." I stood up and slapped my knee, " WOW, I am hilarious aren't I?" a tear formed from my eye. " Y-you" the dark figure jerked backwards in disbelief, " How dare you be so impudent you wretch," she flung to my face and shrieked, " You should really get some peppermints first woo, by the way you talk i'm sure you're ancient but I think you look a little too old for your age ma'am." She trembled in range and swung at me, I wasn't actually sure what I was doing and I never knew I could ever talk like that, I wasn't even sure if she was solid enough to hit me so I could take a swing at her too but I figured it out eventually. Dodging her punch she came back to grab my neck and it was very solid as if she were a real person not a entity. The girl had ran off in fright and I struggled to get a hold of the ugly thing. Grabbing her shoulders I squeezed at them digging my nails in to see if she would released- man, I shouldn't have cut my nails.. out of all days- but suddenly a jolting shock electrocuted her and a blackhole formed under my feet, making the world fade to black and as the ugly entity had burned to a crisp I fell into an abyss with my arms opening to grab at anything to keep me from falling but all I could catch was air and scream as loud as possible for someone to hear me. I have no idea why but the one thought that came to mind was that I always wondered how people in movies, stories, or anime's felt when they dropped into an unknown abyss... now I know. What will happen to me?


	2. Chapter 0 continued

Falling into the unknown chasm there was no sound, no scream, nor fear. The young girl that held out her hand to cling onto anything that would possibly save her from this bottomless pit had refrained her hand and continued to fall with her body vertically directed.

Time had stopped.

I drifted into the deep abyss staring into the great darkness that consumed me and closed my eyes and took a breath. It didn't really concern me that whatever I was in or whatever was happening to me was happening at this very moment. I actually didn't mind. Being alone never really affected me.. I always enjoyed my own solitude. My breathing was calm and paced, my mind at ease, and no thoughts to catastrophically ruin me.

"This might not be so bad."

Shutting her eyelids with the her hair prancing about around her, she was unaware that she was not drifting peacefully through empty space, but rather time had once again flowed and the hole that had vacuumed her inside it's grasp had re-opened to release her from it's confinement. Opening her eyes she looked up to which case she saw a rich green ground before her and squeaked at the sight. Falling and flailing in the air she had landed with a roll down a smooth hill that came to a stop with her laying on her back.

"umph," she let out a groan of pain. " Just when I thought that I could have a dramatic end," she looked up to the familiar dark blue sea above, " What was the whole point of that?! Aye, big guy?"

Laid back with her hands stretched out to her sides she gazed for a long while with no lingering thoughts and started up from the ground pushing off her elbows and with the support of her right hand allowing her to get back onto her feet she rose and wiped her back and pants to make sure that there were no unwanted remnants of the wet soil that could have possibly smothered onto her.

By the time she had dusted off she looked around her realizing that she was at the same place she had encountered the foul creature. She wasn't sure what to make up of it.

I thought maybe I could have been dreaming about it and had rolled down the hill accidentally turning over to get comfy. It was all a dream, that's it. Maybe.. I've just been reading too many mangas. I turned toward the direction of the hill and was ready to get begin the tiring journey back up but a gust of wind so sharp and crisp had sent chills down my spine and a ghostly moan had polluted the air. Turning my head I had seen something I had never seen before and I was sure it wasn't a new attraction.

Walking up to it I touched the wall to make sure it was solid and wasn't just another made up vision of mine. " I know i'm crazy but I never knew I actually am." I exhaled.

A tunnel.

A pitch black tunnel with no light at the end. It was as if I was sucked into a horror movie where the girl sees something obviously wrong and basically spooky and people in the audience scream " Don't go in there!" and try to warn her of it's dangers but still stupidly decides to investigate it herself. That..would be me. The tunnel already scared me but what haunted me was the dark; if I were to place my hand in I couldn't see it- nowhere visible. But there was something drawing me in and an ease in my heart that was so curious to find out if there was an end to this tunnel.

Although my intention was to head back home first and bring someone with me the next day, I had heard a glass shatter. What I believed to have been a place I was familiar with behind me began to shatter.

"I'm not crazy. I'm _insane_!"

With my hands still placed on the wall I slowly stepped into another darkness that would overcome me.

Following the wall with my right hand tracing it as I walked aimlessly in the empty void I couldn't help but bite the bottom of my lip and tread carefully. I did not want to step on any possible dead bodies. " Why would I even think that? Is that really what I want to believe is here?!" echoed in my mind. The dark not only frightened me but it and the silence along with it had begin to melt and mend into a common darkness- my mind.

The more I traced my hand along the wall, the more I rushed to escape the horrid thoughts that would come to mind if I were to stay any second longer, the more I wanted to find an light or an opening to escape out of, my heart rabidly beated in my chest.

The space around me although not visible was shrinking around me bit by bit as I stepped closer and without notice I had run into a wall face first.

With both my hands I scavenged for what this wall could possibly be. My mind raced pessimistically telling me over and over repeating the same words " It's a dead end, you're going to die." mocking me and laughing at me for this bad choice making my heart pump adrenaline back into my blood stream and calling for my muscles to prepare for any needed strength or agility to help me run away. But continuing to test the textures of it did not feel like the solid painted wall.

It was smooth and felt more of metal and on it were shapes that were carved in. Deep cracks were embed to make the shapes and following these lines with the tips of my fingers I trailed to a latch.

It was a door!

At the end of the tunnel it wasn't a light to the lit up street but rather an old door that smelled of rust and dirt.

Tugging onto the latch I pulled and yanked for it to open.

one.

two.

three tries, and nothing.

It could have been an ancient door that could have been sealed shut or maybe it became so rusty over the years that it could just no longer open.

"One more try." I encouraged myself.

" If it doesn't open after this then that's it, looks like i'm stranded literally nowhere!"

I grabbed on the latch, lifted my leg up onto the wall parallel to me and got a good hold and began to pull and the beautiful noise of a squeaking old metal door enlightened me.

There was the light as it cracked through the small opening.

Pulling with all my weight I opened it halfway- big enough for me to fit through.

Walking through the door with my sight completely returned after walking through the dark tunnel I had opened into a lighter lit alley.

Before I could look around there was only one thing that my attention had turned to and that was the sweet wondrous smell of barbeque. Shutting my eyes and inhaling the delicious scent my mouth watering for a good bite to eat the smell reminded me of the food that was set out at the old festivals that had tents slumped together into tight spaces that filled the air with barbeque, fried rice, curry, everything you could possibly eat at the old temple.

I had looked to the left and right of me and decided to go to the right.

At the end of the alley all around me where tents and a street filled with people in kimonos and men dressed as samurais. There were many others dressed in normal attire and those who wore western styled suits. Examining my surroundings i saw that the buildings above were houses- my Stepping out onto the streets where crowds of people passed through looking again to the right I saw tents raised and long wooden tables set out and along side the tables spread out where round stone tables the shape of flowers with decorations on it's top with stone benches under it. People laughed, talked, shouted, sang.

It _was_ a festival.

I stood there for another minute collecting my thoughts but was rudely interrupted by the sound of my stomach and decided to tap the shoulder of a man standing in the line infront of me to ask what this festival was.

"Sir," asking meekly right when I was going to poke his shoulder my hand disappeared right through him.

I was see through! Looking at both of my hands panicking I crouched over to the face of a little girl hanging onto her mother. " Hey can you see me?" my eyebrows raised in worry and I waved in front of her face. " ahh.. nothing," I grumbled. I wanted to see if my body really was able to pass through so I placed my hand on her cheek and she trembled looking to her mother saying that she felt a chill down her spine.

Getting back up I brushed my hands through my hair and exhaled. Squeezing my eyes together I lifted my head and screamed, " I'M DEAD?!" huffing in and out suddenly realizing that back and forth people were walking through me, " wahh that's rude!" I pouted, " can't even say 'excuse me.'" I scratched my head. " So what now? I'm a ghost? This sucks I don't even know where I am. So much for being free from life's chains."

I spoke out loud, it wasn't like anyone could hear me anyway.

" wait.. if I'm a ghost .. can I fly? or float?" I began to giggle and a huge grin came to form on my face and I laughed hysterically. Right when I was ready to jump off of the ground I came to an abrupt stop.

" You're not a ghost," a soothing voice reassured me in the left direction. Moving my head and directing my attention my eyes had laid on one man in the swarm of people.

A tall blonde rather tall peaking over the others and obviously handsome though a distance away had his eyes locked on mine.

" You can see me?" I shouted.

" You don't need to shout there's no need. I can hear you just fine." slipping through the crowd and now only a few feet away from me he smiled.

Now at a distance so close I could finally distinguish his features. A subtle yet defined jawline, a nicely shaped nose and a bridge which I barely had, blonde hair that was nicely cut while the top of his hair and his bangs were grown out from probably the previous inches cut, and of course who could forget the signature blue eyes to go with almost every blonde.

But this was a huge problem, he was a good-looking guy that knew I existed while everyone else didn't? How do I even talk to a guy who probably woos girls left and right? He could probably get some straight guys to go gay for him too if he ever wanted to have fun. This thought made me smirk.

"hmm what's so funny?" he looked at me with curiosity. "..nothing." my face straightened and my eyes strayed. "Now now what happened to that beautiful smile of yours that you were showing off thinking you could fly? That was a first for me, the people who think they're dead and a ghost don't automatically jump for joy thinking that they could fly." he tilted his head to the right.

I returned my gaze to him and curled my brows, " what? you mean I can't fly? Then being a ghost really sucks then!" he chuckled to my reaction, " You really are something, I guess pretty girls only have things like that to fill their pretty little heads,"

I scoffed, " You think i'm stupid just because i'm pretty?" I nodded my head left to right and grinned. " No, it was just that you're something rather different and strange I found that likeable. I mean i'm sure people are delighted by-" " Stop it already!" he halted. " I understand you may know how to work your magic on other girls but sorry bud, I'm not one of the,." He straightened his posture and continued to watch me. " Plus how can you hit on a ghost?" I walked up to him and opened my hand for a slap on the face which I knew wouldn't happen but, screaming out an "ow" and placing a hand on his cheek he turned his head away from me. " W-wha.. but i'm a ghost!"

I looked at him apologetically. " I'm so sorry I thought it would just pass through like with everyone else!" leaning over toward him in concern. He showed his face to me with his hand still on his check and smiled a sly smirk. " Of course you didn't hit me, " he laughed outloud. I jerked back and curled my hand into a fist. " You were joking!" I groaned in aggravation.

" Hey I was just playing you seemed rather hard to approach so what better to do than try to make a joke?" I swung at him while he still laughed my body still very see through. Softening his face he looked at me and gave a sweet smile.

He grabbed my hand and I gasped, " What? how can you-" " You're not a ghost," just inches away from my face. " Then how can I be see through?!" He backed away from me still hanging onto my wrist.

" You're in a state called refrain." he said slouching over and his head looking down to mine. "Talk about perfection," I thought. " "Refrain?" I repeated questioning.

" It's a state where the mind is able to slip into Nether." He answered my questioning response. " But I don't understand-" he cut me off, " The state- refrain, is basically the passing phase between the human world into Nethers. Only few humans _barely_ have the ability to pass into refrain but you seem to be one of them."

"so" I waited without saying it as a question, we stared at each others faces analyzing and examining. But his concentration broke from mine and turned to look over his shoulder with a rather sour expression and looked back to me. " so," I continued to wait. " I'll explain it later just come here," with my wrist still in his clasps he jerked my hand up tugging me toward him and lifted his thumb to the middle of my forehead and the rest of his fingers resting on my head and jabbed his thumb onto my forehead that started a horrid ache on right side of my brain.

Releasing his hand and my hands immediately covering the hit I stumbled backwards into the woman and the little girl.

" Oh i'm so sorry I didn't mean to bump into you," I turned around I bowed to them. The little girl giggled and tugged at her mothers' kimono.

"Mom look she has a red dot on her head." She smiled in delight. Automatically covering my head I chuckled and turned around after excusing myself.

Stomping over toward pretty little blondie; still covering my forehead, I got up into his space "You! How could you thump my forehead you jerk." He took one of his fingers and lifted my hand up.

" Ouch, I didn't mean to thump you too hard." He tweaked his face as if what he saw caused him pain. " Does it hurt? " he placed his hands on the sides of my head.

Shaking his hands off I hit them down, " I'ma hurt you that's what's going to hurt." I threatened. But stopped even in the embarrassed and vengeful mindset of mine.

I paused and realized," I bumped into them. " I whispered to myself. Without notice, placing his thumb back onto my forehead he rubbed it, " You sure did, I really didn't mean to hit you that hard I was just trying to give you a jump start."

" what?" I grimaced. " It seems like you barely woke up and don't know much about getting out of refrain yet so I helped you." It was my turn to grab his wrist.

" How did you help me?" still hanging onto him, " You noticed that you were basically a "ghost" right? When you're in that phase only those who have experience with undergoing the shift from one dimension to the other can revive themselves alone basically second nature. But somebody like you who's just awaken has to experience a slight pain to solidify your presence. Like a " Pinch me i'm dreaming," sort of thing."

"So why did you have to flick my forehead when you could have just pinched me." I took my free hand to rub my forehead while squeezing his wrist.

" well that wouldn't be that much fun now would it." he shined a smile of accomplishment. I opened my mouth in shock and took the hand that rubbed my forehead to punch his shoulder and he reflexed away.

"If you just want to hold my hand you could have just asked me," he said playfully in a light voice. I automatically released my grasp and hid my hand behind me taking a second to reorganize and clear and narrow my thoughts.

" How did you find me?" I watched as his glowing expression dimmed.

There were so many questions in mind but there were only a few that stood out to me and over and over again I kept asking myself-

"How did he find me out of so many? How was he even able to see me if I was in refrain while the others couldn't? _Why_ would he help _me_?"

There has to be a reason for helping me, there's always a reason.

"Well?" I pushed for an answer focusing on him as he took time to reevaluate himself but just as he looked up to meet my gaze and parted his lips to allow the words to escape from his mouth my attention was shifted to a figure that made it's way through the crowd.

"Well-" before blondie could talk my left shoulder was rammed and the impact pushed me back onto the crowd of people behind me. Grabbing at my left arm I experienced a sharp pain and to blondie's surpise he lightly placed his hand on my arm and asked me with concern if I was badly hurt.

The figure unable to be described other than the black cap that it wore had continued to shuffle through the crowd.

"ring," "ring," a little bell's ring resounded.

It was as if at that slight second the world's sounds were blurred from my hearing-"_!" I could only read blondie's lips with a distorted vision.

Helping me regain my balance and apologizing with me I had turned to Blondie who decided to cup my face into his hands.

The silence still rang.

"Hey! Are you sure you're ok?" he spoke a bit louder as the crowd had gotten rowdier around us. " I'm fine stop being so touch with me." I slapped his hands with my right and shifted my attention to my arm moving my left shoulder to make sure I could still move it and bringing my left arm into full view I gasped in horror.

My face was frozen for a quick second, " What? What's wrong?" Blondie asked.

"My bracelet!.." I exasperated. "my..." and then I remembered the moment the man had bumped into me the sound of bells rang. My bracelet was completely gold with a bow that had a heart placed in the middle with one of the bells connected to it and the rest covered in nicely spaced bells.

But they never rang.

" My bracelet! He took it!" I turned and dashed through the crowd squeezing, sliding, weeding through the sea of people without any recalling of Blondie's hollering and was able to see the black cap not a far ways distance.

When I was younger when my grandma had given it to me as a child. they told me that every child is given these bracelets and the younger they are the more they have.

Right wrist, left wrist, right ankle, left ankle.

Babies were covered in these because it was said to alert a family if the baby was being stolen by a person or a **spirit**.

Growing up I never paid much attention other than the fact that it was precious to me as my last treasure to keep hold of from grandma. But never would I have thought after years of never hearing it's ring it was loud and clear the moment he rammed into me.

" STOP!" I yelled trying to get his attention but there were too many people, to many sounds, to many things just going on. I was close, turning a corner and over a steep but low hill I followed his trail and weaving through the crowd I did my best to dodge as many people but managed to stumble over a person and run them down. But I couldn't stop shuffling to my feet I continued shadowing the thief's movements and ran up the steep low hill until I was yanked backwards by my hood.

"agh!" I exclaimed as the person that had gotten me in their clutch had brought my hood over my head and slid both me and itself down to the level ground.

Struggling to get the hold off I elbowed the thing and it groaned in pain. All the possibilities of who it could be would be either the thief or more likely Blondie and either way whoever it was they would get a beating.

Taking my hood off I turned my head to see who was on the floor groaning in pain- I hope_ it_ was a lot of pain too.

" Blondie seriously why-!" I stopped as I completely turned around to see that it wasn't Blondie nor the thief.

" Agh.. since when do brats hit so hard," he grabbed his stomach as he hunched over the ground, " You run me over, kill my precious food, and elbow me with a full stomach, I should just puke on you for revenge."

I squinted my eyes in disgust as and crouched over to get a closer look.

" You're not blondie," I said under my breath, " Blondie's blonde, you have red hair." I commented to myself and tilted my head in confusion. Crawling over to him and grabbing his shoulder I moved his body to see his face and gasped, losing balance and falling back onto my butt and pushed off the ground and tried to back up.

"What is wrong with this place?" I thought watching the red headed man groan as he tried to position himself to sitting. " Why are all the men gorgeous here? I wonder if the women are as gorgeous? I wasn't looking around to see if there were!" I was in despair at the thought of having to try and talk to another handsome man. Shaking my head I regained my track of thought and pounced back onto my feet.

Starting for the steep hill I was dragged backwards again. " Hey did you hear me?!" I turned my head too get a quick look at the red headed man. Purple eyes? Is there some kind of weird fashion that includes contacts? I mean red hair and purple contacts with that weird get up he has. But I shouldn't be complaining it's more fashion forward than I would have thought for a guy to wear in public.. maybe he's a performer for the festival. So many thoughts strummed across in my mind.

"Hey!" he yelled to get my attention still hanging onto the back of my hood. Slipping out of the jacket and turning around to face him my eyes directed to the ground where I didn't have to look at his face. "Kid are you listening to me?" He growled, "I don't get it with you people why do you guys have to be so rude and all in each others faces?" He stopped and looked at me with a confused face. " What? I just want you to pay me back for my food!" "Fine! I will I just have to get that man and i'll be right back!" I bowed still not looking at him and ran up the steep hill but was hunted by the red head.

" You think that'll fly with me?! Give me my money now!" he grabbed onto the back of my shirt, " Ugh. Mr. Red I do not like you at this moment no matter how good looking you are!" He tugged me down to his level and eyed me. "... what did you say?" his eyebrows crunched down together. " All you good looking people have such a bad attitude," I yelled and pushed him away as I pushed off the steep ground with the heels of my feet.

Grabbing my leg this time and pushing his body up to me he slumped himself beside me. " ... can you repeat what you said. " I looked at him and scowled. " Ahh can you just let me go real quick so I can get my bracelet from the thief?!" His eyes caught mine and I retracted my head back to my body. " thief?" He looked around and found the thief on the small bridge over the little river bank.

" Oh that low twelve?" he examined, " low twelve?" I tried not to look at him and veered my sight to the so called " low twelve." " He's a low class but it doesn't mean he's not bad news for you guys." " me?" I asked and turned my head to look at him puzzled. " yeah a spirit." He returned my gaze but stopped to take a analyze me. " .. You're.. a human."

This was getting to weird, of course i'm a human.


	3. Chapter 1

I stared at him in confusion. "Am I not supposed to be human?" He continued to stare at me with an strange intensity in his eyes. " You're not supposed to be here." He scowled.

I shrugged off his grip and propped myself up onto my legs. " Well I agree. I have no idea where I am, i'm starving, and I keep getting harassed by abnormally good looking people. " I adjusted my position ready to pounce on my prey. " But none of that matters, all I want is my bracelet back."

" What do you think you're doing?" He questioned demandingly. " What else? I'm getting my bracelet back is it not obvious enough how many times I've told you that that_ thing_ has it?"

" are you crazy?! "Grabbing my shoulder and his eyes piercing through me, his face filled with horror. " Humans aren't supposed to be here and they shouldn't be anywhere near even a low! Devs can't even handle themselves against lows" "ah" I interrupted him and lifted my right index finger infront of his face. I paused to look at him throwing a scowl. " What's a Dev? I keep hearing it." His eye twitched and he flicked away my finger, " A human like you has no place here and even if you happened to stumble into this world you're lower than a Dev and have no chance at all. Do you not realize that humans fear these things and try to save themselves from them?" His eyebrows curled together downward. " Wasn't it obvious I was crazy?" I chuckled out and smirked.

Dashing off the side of the hill and sliding down to reach the creature I came to realize that he was no longer there and I was sliding down to the small stoned river. Trying to dig my toes into the grass to slow myself down I splashed into the water and struggled to my feet running up a traditional straight hill like bridge.

Waiting for my eyes to adjust and the full moon out I was able to see my surroundings. It was a garden filled with autumn trees that were scattered about decorating the grounds with their red and orange stain and filled the air with a sweet smell of fall. Running through the garden was a small river that was rather shallow and in it rocks that were placed from one side to the other and a koi fish pond next to it that were adorned and filled with hydrangea. Off of the bridge, ahead of me were rock steps that were sprinkled all throughout the trail that had led to two more similar bridges. Both bridges accompanied with twin stone lanterns aside the railings and one path lead to the left up a small little hill up to a shrine and straight ahead trailing off toward a cement wall covered in weeds and roots was a longer bridge the size of both the two small bridges combined.

Running straight forward and over the bridge and tripping along the path to the long bridge my eyes searched for the tall black figure twisting and turning backwards than forwards-almost in a rushed dance that should have been named "the chase" respectively- checking to see if there was anything in the bushes of flowers or in the shrine and I took a breath and stopped a moment to think of the fatigue I was feeling since all I seemed to do was run and continue to run because these little creatures kept popping up and ruining my life- I should be at home.. sleeping, I did not sign up for p.e. I shook my head and walked slowly.

All there was was a brick wall and an old one at that, it was completely overrun by weeds that grew inbetween the cracks. It seemed impossible, where could the thing have gone if it wasn't hiding among the hydrangea nor in the shrine and with it being so tall it would be impossible for me to miss it. But right when I was going to head back to the rude red head that enjoyed dragging me around I had looked at the leaves and roots of the weeds growing out of the cracks and saw that they were forming a cluster of roots that took the shape of a tree top and with the roots splitting apart into two out to opposite directions creating and upsidedown U and the separate groups of roots trailing down into a skinny V. Within the split the roots began to bend and curl to the middle right forming a circle as if it were a door handle.

If I wasn't actually insane and it was really a door it seems like wherever I was just abandoned the whole meaning of "reality." Getting closer to the brick that had the roots overrun it and form a circle I looked closer at the edges of the brick an saw that it stuck out further than the others and placed my hand on it.

Placing her right hand on the outward brick and her left on top of the leveled out bricks for support she pushed the opening to see if it was an entrance. Grunting in annoyance to her weak disposition she placed her body weight on to her hand in attempt to pushing the brick down. "come on just open" she mumbled to herself under her breath and continued to encourage herself. Shutting her eyes into lines she pressed as hard as she could but was unaware of what she was doing. The same purple light that had crackled and electrocuted the dark entity she faced before her fall into this strange unknown place had began to glow once again. The leaves of the weeds had absorbed the light and with it the brick began to move centimeter by centimeter until she was able to completely push the brick in.

With the bricks completely leveled out and in place the brick door had shifted having it's bricks retreat into the sides revealing a darkness. I sighed and groaned at the thought of going into another dark entrance. It seemed like all the passages I've gone through have been black holes. I stuck my right fingers in the dark air and saw that the darkness had created waves as if a drop of water that fell into a still lake. Taking a breath and walking forward I entered the black emptiness.

After a few seconds registered in my mind I felt a wind rush through my hair and whipping my eyelids open I screamed in realization that my body was falling passing untouchable clouds opening to the sight of a zig zag designed bridge. Stretching my hands out to reach for anything and my feet scrambling against the wind I fell face flat onto the bridge and groaned in pain. My body shuddered against the wood and my hand clung onto the side railings of the bridge. Scooting my body over to see the glowing turquoise color illuminating from the water under me and still clinging onto the railings I took my other hand to help me recover into a crouching up position. With a sloth like pace I struggled to get up with a dizzy spell over me.

Looking up I saw that the moon still shined in the night sky but before my very eyes I saw that stars had shone as bright as the moon but they were moving constantly. I questioned myself if they were falling stars but the more that I stared the more the light that was shining off of them was not what I believed to be the color of stars. They were fireflies, high in the sky lighting the night alongside the moon. Minutes after I admired the stars I closed my eyes and inhaled a deep breath filling my lungs with the scent of water, it was going to rain. A tingle struck through my spine and lifting my eyelids up to open to the sight of the magical fireflies abruptly my body was bashed into the railing by the whip of the cold wind and moving my sight to the right I saw two normal looking people dressed in ordinary coats ready to face winter and both wearing fedora hats and decided to move toward their direction but suddenly a buzzing passed me and with a squeal I fell back onto my rear as a small fat black beetle with wings that shone in purple, green, blue, turquoise, and black had levitated toward me. Shuffling backwards I was trapped into a corner.. by a bug.

The bug had buzzed closer to me, it's humming making it aware that it was there and fright had overcome me. It wasn't really the idea that it was a bug that scared me but that I wasn't sure what it would do next. As I sat still with my body now fully pushing itself into the corner of the bridge's railings everything became silent and with my sight on the black bug there was a wave that had supported a somewhat comforting hush and a faint ring began to ring louder in my ear with a pause in between each. Taking deep breaths I watched as it furthered itself toward me landing it's tiny black body on my nose. The world had felt at an ease and there was no intention to hurt or sting me but the ringing had called from this puny little being and with a second passing by, the bug resumed it's hovering in the air. " Okay," I whispered to myself grabbing onto the railings on the side of me and getting back on my feet. I felt that as crazy as it sounds that this bug was here to guide me it was the biggest bet I had.

Standing back up still hanging on to the ends of the railings the wind still had not ceased it's whip and continued to lash at me, my hair scurried uncontrollably as the air took wind under it. With the bug waiting it began to buzz around in a circle and slowly zoom forward which was at the right of me. About to walk straight into the turning of one of the zigzags of the bridge the two men that I previously saw had found their attention on me and began to holler and shout veering themselves in my direction. Almost dragging my feet across as I looked at the men I had reached the railing of the turn and continued my stare attentively watching their movements. The smell of rain becoming stronger and overwhelming no longer hinted of it's arrival for it had taken no less than a minute to notice the starting little drops of water that fell onto my jacket and making it's way on my hands. What I believed to be a slow commencement was really a pour that was to begin. The men had long lines across their faces, smug, and attempted to ask of my condition in "concern." Backing up the familiar buzz had rang loud and caught my attention as the bug had circled me and flew above me and as my eyes had fluttered up to spot it, the rain had all at once began to fall into a shower. Drops fell into my eyes I jolted back, my eyes began to burn. Retreating my face into my hands I blinked repeatedly gradually lifting my head from my eyes and took a sharp inhale.

Releasing the grip of my eyelids I separated them to see a blurred vision. Blinking a few more times I was unaware that the two men still called for me, squinting I could make out a figure by color that stood far infront of me. With my vision cleared I looked up to see what I believed were to be two very overconfident male humans but fear struck my heart as I saw that those two men were not men but entities that were similar to two very big lizards gawking at their prey. I was it. Dashing at me I barely escaped his grasp as I jumped quickly toward the way to the next turn of the bridge. Turning backwards and swaying back onto the railing for the next turn I watched while his fellow ugly companion eyed me but before he could make a move he stopped in his trail to be completely side tracked and taken in by my little bug who zipped by him circling him, attempting to squash it failing more than twice he slapped his hands together for the last time, she swooped in and stung him on the neck and his scream that was almost exact to a chalk scratching down a board was proof enough.

Returning to my side the little bug that appeared to be June beetle showed me down the bridge and down onto a steep heel where the path was small but lit by accompanied lanterns that appeared to be floating, the path down the hill wasn't that hard to easily slip and fall off of. But evidentially a clumsy person like myself could not run down nor walk so why not slide down screaming at the top of my lungs, I came to a stop and flew into a shallow body of water.

My little friend continued to buzz around as I got back on my feet. Flying ahead I followed slushing around in the water but as I looked up i came to look upon a large red Torii gate but I was sure I was not at the Miyajima island. Unaware I searched around in notice that the buzzing ceased. Waiting for it's sound to return I walked up to the gate and found that the black bee flew through the gate to circle me forcing me to go in.

Stepping forward I watched the water under me and turned my face up to see what was in front of me, starting from the fresh green lily pads I furthered my sight to see a slope ahead that lead to a sort of red Asian styled palace. Walking in I admired the beauty that it held, it was extremely tall and huge in sight. There were many paintings of tigers and dragons encrypted into the stone walls. Pacing along still enjoying my time examining the beauty of this rare and unknown place the beetle became excited and flew all around waiting for me to speed up. Flying ahead I caught up and stopped to view my right where there were stones in the shape with a hexagon and painted with decorations many were scattered about in the water. The water was filled with lily pads and floating by were lotus flowers which were lit with candles placed inside for light. The sky was still dark but the garden of lily pads and lotuses were so well lit it allowed me to see.

The beetle continued to fly in a hyper scuffle and zoomed past me changing it's course to the right. Hopping onto the stone I began to skip one to the next one that sat awaiting me. I giggled and smiled in amusement but jumping onto my last stone I hesitated looking up at a Chinese styled gazebo to see a woman delicately wrapped in a semi formal Chinese attire. The top of her hair was cut on top where the ends of her hair were grown out while a long braid reached the mid bottom of her back was tied with a butterfly ornament that kept it all together. The black bee hung at her side and the woman's quiet chuckles were able to be heard, turning around her face was pale almost painted white with a pink warm blush on her cheeks. Her eyelids were lined in red from the top side of where her eye was leveled down to the side of her nose passing her tear ducts. Her top was a dark blue that was embellished in beautiful embroidery that mimicked a chrysanthemum the same color as the side of her sleeves that were a magenta color, the Chinese styled shirt was cut short only a few inches above her stomach and under had a dress that was also styled in a Chinese manner that was sleek but cut on both sides mid-way from her thighs. Her arms were covered in what were similar to gloves but were black and cut at the wrist and a small path of cloth that was around her middle finger held by a ring. She was petite and gave a sweet smile walking toward me in a happy upbeat manner and crouched over tilting her head to the side. " You've come a long way and you sure know how to get yourself noticed." I continued to stare at her unsure of what to say," this little beetle found you lost and found it in herself to help you, she even called me to meet you." I looked at her in disbelief, " you can speak to bugs?" I put my hands together fiddling with them. She giggled, " She's a June bug, have you ever wondered why they were called June bugs?" she smiled sweetly awaiting my answer. " Because they come out the time of June." I blinked and looked back at her.

" That's true, but why else would anything be named for if they weren't named after a month?" She nudged her head in a playful way, " Humans are so closed minded and believe what they see to be "facts" and suddenly science became the reason for everything but what if that wasn't it?" I looked down at my hands intertwining them as I thought. "If you can answer this correctly i'll help you find your bracelet and return to where you belong." I gasped and inched myself closer to her, " really? you can help me get home?" she nodded her head. I found myself smiling and took a moment to think to myself, finally I stopped looking up I faced her, " Because they can be named after a person or rather a spirit or god that they believed in, it just happened to be that the month and the person had a similar name right?" I paused and smiled extending my hand out to her, " right? Ms. June." She laughed in joy and took my hand to face it up and intertwine her fingers with mine. She placed her other hand on my face and smiled a larger smile, " you're correct! ah, who would have thought you would actually get it!"

Moments later she let me sit with her in the gazebo sitting criss-cross, she sat across from me holding my hands. " You're a kami then right?" She nodded in excitement, "yes" she answered lightly. " Could you tell me where I am?" She sat up straight and looked at me seriously, " You're in a realm of the spirit world, the torii gate you entered was to my shrine which the little bee lead you too for protection. You see she told me that you were being chased by two other spirits vicious violent ones. You're lucky that you landed on the zigzag bridge when the two spirits attacked," "huh?" I was dumbfounded, "the zig-zag bridge was created to ward off the very spirits that attacked you. Have you not heard that they can only run straight?" I took a second to remember an old folklore that my grandmother told me of, " if you are ever chased by evil spirits run onto the zigzag bridge and they'll fall right off. They can only run in one direction."

"See, humans aren't supposed to be here, there is a reason why the worlds were separated." I was sure that I was insane or that I was just having a bizzare dream but she continued." Although this is a different realm it's still very connected to the human world, the two worlds are melted into one but are separated by a line that protects humans and spirits alike. The bridge you ran through was very real and was created for the very reason you faced. It was built by humans long ago." I listened attentively.

"But we as kami do not intervene with human affairs but go along with life and do what we were created for and with the entrances open to the human world to send our biddings there are times where these entrances that open and close suddenly are passed by either spirit or human. But only unique humans are able to past through these worlds. " Devs," I whispered and her eyes flashed up to catch mine. " yup, there it is" she sang " what are they?" I scrunched my brows together, " That I cannot say right now," "what-" " your bracelet." I halted.

" I sent out another look out to see where it could have been taken." " How did you know about my bracelet?" " I am a kami of nature remember? It's not very hard to find things out. " She laughed, " good looking men," she nodded left and right shutting her eyes, "mmm mm they just can't help but try and catch a pretty girl when they see one !" She continued to make fun grabbing at my shoulder and shaking me around, " ahh i'm just kidding no matter how old I get I can never seem to get the " old age" that the others speak of." But trailing back to the conversation she referred back onto the bracelet, " It was stolen by a mere low, I cannot explain everything but he works for a higher up boss that is well acquainted with an alpha so when I leave the little bee up to leading you there you should be as careful as possible. You don't know much about this world or rather worlds but you know less of what you're capable of and you should watch yourself carefully, if they were to find out that you possess more than the average A class Dev or even a B class dev it'll be more trouble for you." I nervously chuckled, " more trouble..." I dreaded.

" but I don't understand how I even got here or what has even happened the past who knows how many hours! All because I saw that lady!" I exasperated.

" Lady?" June questioned, " before I was supposedly sent to "refrain," there was a bad energy that latched onto this young woman when it detached from her she attacked me and after that I pretty much don't remember except for falling into a hole that opened and spat me out."

She shifted her eyes down, " it's already begun..." she mumbled.

"June," a demanding male voice had called for her. Looking alarmed she took my hands and shoved me over to the other opening of the gazebo, " yikes, why is he awake?!" She scrambled to hide me. " lower yourself down onto the stone and slide into the water, stay low under the lily pads and the beetle will lead you off to my other gate leading out of this shrine. " she whispered. " June!" the voiced became louder. " Be careful," she gave another sweet smile "oh" I stopped and looked back at her waiting for her to stay something, " I forgot to tell you, you have beautiful purple eyes," "huh?" looking at her my face showed my confusion; my eyes are dark brown not purple. But before I could say anything she pushed me down and I resumed doing what she told me to do and set off following the bee.

" June," the owner of the voice came to a visual. June stood back up and turned chuckling nervously, " Kita!" she tried to play off her sweet smile. " What're you hiding?" the man known as kita asked aggressively her eyes glued on June. Covered in orange hair Kita was an incredibly handsome being that had an extravagant kimono colored red and orange. His eyes were a glowing yellow that caught anything and everything in his sight. Piercing eyes and a circle on both cheeks, his eyes were lined with a black wing on each. But there was an ominous aura too this woman.

"nothing," June tried her best to convince the man but failed, " you think it's that easy to fool me June? It reeks of human you know the rules-" " yeah well who cares kita i'm 10,000 years old a human is not going to hurt me," "was it a man?" " Would you like me to say yes so you could eat their heart?" Kita smirked in amusement, " I'd very much like that." " I'm not your cub so just calm down. For a kitsune you are very uptight Kita." Kita growled in dismay, "Anyway it's not a he, it's a she." " Well now, that sounds delicious." He licked his lips, " The twenty-first century and you still act like you're a thousand."

Kita scoffed, his ears perked up " Are you aware that the portals have been opening abnormally often? An excess amount of infras have escaped to feast on the humans. It appears that the alphas helping the elite are working well at it, if this keeps up i'm not sure what will happen between the worlds."

" That's not entirely the case, the humans are reacting too it, the human I had was a rare one. You'd expect the humans to get weaker but if more like her turn up there might be a big fight to start up." June brushed her hands through her hair.

"I'll tell Kuzen, I might actually enjoy this little play." kneeling he resumed his fox form and left in a hurry.

"Nine tails and he's still not the wisest." June sighed.


	4. Chapter 1 continued

Swimming out of the shrine's protection and far from it's boundaries I swam along the lily pads and in the clusters of lotuses. Following the little beetle up ahead was a passage created by roots that bent curved over to create a roof like structure. Sluggishly pulling myself up and out of the water the space was barely big enough for me to muddle through. Making my way up with the lotuses still vibrant with the light of the lotuses that lit June's garden I was able to see the trail but the farther I crawled the darker the path became. Finally at the point where the trail ahead was completely enveloped in darkness I laid my head on the ground. Hushing my breathing and calming my nerves. With my head still on the ground I inched it up but after a moment of peering into the dark the roots began to illuminate a aqua color and with the trail becoming visible I shuffled through until I came to an opening. Leading to a clearing that was enclosed by enormous trees I brushed myself off and squeezed the water from my hair and drained what I could of my clothes. Dimmed and damp in the spacious enclosure I searched for the little beetle but could only hear the echoes of it's buzzing and blindly followed what I believed where the sound was strongest. Crossing the path of probably the biggest tree of the many trees that circled was a branch that was bent toward the ground and lead up to a big opening in the trunk. Backing up and readying myself to gain momentum I ran up the tree just how I used to run up slides and stretching out my arm to grab onto the sides of the opening I propped myself up for a good hold in the opening and placed my hands on the top sides to get a handle. " Beetle!" I called out, " yikes, i just lost my only friend," i whimpered.

Looking down the trunk i was extremely curious as to how deep the trunk went but with an extreme burn rushing through my throat and up to my nose and inhaling two or three times with the itch at the back of my throat I finally sneezed. A sudden dust cloud of dandelion seeds floated around me and in awe I had seen that the entire trunk was filled with them, a tree full of wishes- of weeds. "That's right," a familiar strong male voice called out behind me." I know that voice!" I gulped as i thought to myself, turning my head toward the left of me I was extremely surprised not to find a man but a mere fox. " You can talk?" I meekly asked, " Of course I can, I can do whatever I want is it wrong that I can speak?" "no," I replied feeling almost rushed by his way of dialogue. "Humans are thinking too highly of themselves now a days I remember when they used to quiver in fear but look at you, looking down on _me _a god." He scoffed and by a blink of an eye he vanished. " w-wha" I looked to the left and right behind me but found no sign of the orange fox, unaware suddenly a gust of air blew down onto my face. Looking up just inches away from my face the fox's eyes pierced mine, " Boo," and with an imbalance I squeaked as I slipped off the foothold and rolled backward down the tree branch and with a stop I landed face first. " That's more like it." He chuckled. Plucking my body off the ground the fox was now face to face with me. "hmm, you're not that bad looking, for a human atleast." "What do you want?" I asked him irritated, " I just wanted to meet you after learning the whereabouts of a human actually passing into the spirit world." " Well, now you've met me," Twirling back onto my feet I wiped the dust from my knees, " Now what were you doing in the tree of wishes I wonder?" He playfully asked, he smirked, " maybe making a wish of your own in hopes that the gods will give you a chance?" he quietly chuckled to himself, "Human wishes and weeds, two of the same thing. All you continue to do is wish and hope that it may have a slight chance of happening and fall into despair when you find that you're just another insignificant weed hoping to become a true blooming flower." "I have no wishes," i snapped. " I don't to beg for the help of any gods because I make my wishes a reality," " Is that so?" He flashed infront of me and changing it's form he became a beautiful gingered hair man. Clasping my chin in his hands his grin grew wider, " You're a quite charming human, I like you," He inched his face closer to mine, my face still in his grasp. Lifting my eyes to his that were so intensely gold, piercing and cold, I jolted away feeling cornered, my heart beats increasing and my cheeks flushed with red, " oh, am I scaring you? You're trembling and your heart is pounding awfully loud I could probably hear it a mile away." Trying to break free from his grasp he grabbed at my right arm and pulled me closer to him. " Instead of succumbing to my spell of temptation you're actually trying to break from it? wow," he breathed, " You're something strange," he wrapped his arm around the end of my back and pulled me in closer, lifting his hand with my face in it's grasp, he placed it along the on my face and his thumb gently brushed my cheek. Without realizing that the little beetle's buzz had ceased and the air was thick in silence the trance was broken with the comforting buzz closing in.

" Ahh," he hummed as he turned his attention to the beetle and as it came face to face with him he giggled in delight, " are you that upset? I was only playing with her," He sighed happily, "well no wonder June decided to help you," he turned me around toward the opening, " Because I like you," He lowered his head onto my shoulder and wrapping his arms around me, shifting his face laying his nose pecking at my cheek he exhaled breathing hot air down my neck leaving chills down my spine and decorating my arms with goosebumps. The beetle gave warning to him, "Don't worry bug, if I made her prey she wouldn't have even known she was killed until she became a ghost." Moving his mouth to my ear he whispered in a sultry way, " Hold on," as he kicked me off my feet and picked me up onto his arms and jumped into the opening of the tree floating in the middle of the massive space within the tree. The beetle following closely behind him. "Are you scared of heights? If it would make you feel better just put your arms around me, you don't have to keep them to yourself. You don't need to be polite.." he trailed off smiling smugly." " You give yourself too much credit if you ask me," I spat out my arms clinging to my chest. He laughed loudly, his laugh resonating off the insides of the tree trunk, " I guess that's true and because you have made me so amused after years of boredom this is my thanks." His eyes softened and he lowered his head down to me, " Look," as I turned to look down a light shone from the dandelions, "Seeds of wishes," he whispered and landed down into the garden of dandelions. "Pick a flower and blow the petals to flow into the wind and lift them to the god of this tree," " Don't I need to say what I want to wish for?" " No, what is true to your heart's content is what decides it for you." Examining his face I was assured that it wasn't a lie and turned blowing the petals away. After a few minutes of seeing them flow up the trunk I looked back at the fox man, " so?" " you wait," he replied softly. I wasn't sure exactly why but it almost seemed as if the person I had met only minutes ago had been somebody completely different than the person infront of me and unconsciously I walked up to him. Peering straight to his eyes I checked to see if that smug and pompous person still existed but what I saw before of a stare so compelling fierce and cold was now one lost and broken. " a façade," I whispered to myself and he appeared shocked at the word but turning our attention to a sound of a lash of wind that then became an opening in the opposite direction of the opening we came from the bee flew up and out awaiting me. Turning completely around and walking toward the exit I stopped to look back at him and we stared at one another with a complete understanding of one another's presence. "Ayumu," I shouted out, " that's my name," ready to exit I paused and turned around. " Don't be so sad," I began again, " just because your heart is hollow does not mean it's not a heart." I flashed a smile and jumped out.

The strange fox man known as Kita stood there in utter disbelief, collecting his thoughts together and inhaling a deep breath, closing his eyes, "How could such a human and a young naïve one so easily know of me." He placed his hand on his chest. Exhaling silently a dizziness enveloped him, clawing at his chest he winced at the pain. Falling to his knees gasped for air as he still grabbed at his chest. " haha" a loud thunderous laughter roared. " Kuzen.." kita exhaled still gasping for hair. " So this is one of the humans that passed the barriers and entered into the spirit world? If there's more of them i'm afraid that they'll break down the gods." " Kuzen!" kita growled as he watched for his figure to appear. Finally appearing for thin air a man wrapped in robes and with a pipe in his mouth the man was in his old age with slick backwhite hair and speckles of grey in it and a beard that matched, his eyes wrinkled on the sides and his face lined with smile lines that showed after years of laughing and smiling, yet still sustained a young air of him. Cleaning his glasses he placed them back on and laughed a hearty chuckle. " I haven't seen you so stunned before Kita, usually you'd have people speechless because of your beauty and charisma but she has something you don't have- a heart that feels what others do." He continued to chuckle and stood infront of Kita who was still on the floor now. " She can see with eyes of love and does not play around with the feelings of others for pure enjoyment as you do." Bending down to level his eyes with kita he took his right hand to pet his head. " I'm sure you want to know more about this ayumu and the involvement of humans so I thankyou for alarming me but I think kita is prepared to face the worlds with no feelings or emotions, You, kitaro I worry that the love you have will cloud your judgement." The man regained his posture and walked around, " to think she'd release you while kita was still in control." " It's destined after all that you are one of the messengers that can run wild between worlds, but it's my to my concern and your best interest that you go into a slumber while Kita takes control, are both of you listening." " Yes" the fox god replied obediently. " You can do whatever you wish kita as you feel right." The man got up and smiled a large smile, " I'll be sure of it old man" he waved his hand in the air as he passed him and changing his form back into a fox jumped into the exit. " A God who was abandoned and hurt by a human that had split his personalities in half to protect his hollowed out heart... what a god that is. One that feels just as a human would..." Kuzen trailed off. " Kita Kitaro you who were once so feared as the great kurama..."


	5. Chapter 1 End

" She can no longer go on." June's voice rang

Entering the exit after expressing my peace of mind and a farewell for the strange fox man I walked obliviously unaware of where this channel was leading me too.

Still walking at a steady pace with the beetle lazily whipping back and forth I took a moment completely sidetracked unknowingly disregarding the messaged that ringed in my mind and thought on about how the "wish" business worked and if it was actually leading me to what I desired most then where exactly would it lead me too? Where could the bracelet snatcher possibly be?

Approaching the end of the trail, the exit shaped just like the hole in the tree I entered but slightly narrower, I placed my hands on the sides as I poked my head out.

Only a few feet under the hole was another massive branch that leaned out and arched to make a bridge. Ready to make my way down I was put to a halt.

"She can no longer go on." June's voice rang crisp and clear within my thoughts and turning my body completely around the beetle leveled itself with my eyes only a few inches away.

" The beetle?" I questioned in a state of confusion.

"She is unable to pass to the realm you are about to enter and you are no longer in need of her guidance..." her voice echoed within my mind.

Buzzing around me in a circle, she came to a stop before me and suddenly turned to make her way back to where we came from.

Unknowingly I stepped forward unconscious of my reaction and reluctantly returned to my previous composure and continued to stand. Closing my eyes and entering a sort of consciousness June took form before me.

"You may not realize it but you know the whereabouts of the bracelet better than anybody, after all it is what you desire most." Within the lines of her dialogue it held was a hint comfort within them.

"Unlike the spirit world which is somewhat attached to the human world through gates this realm is completely connected to the human world. It is a world that is the work of humans, a creation compiled of each humans darkest secrets and desires hidden within the pit of their hearts. Humans use this as a place of exploitation and fulfillment of their mortal impulses." She paused her eyes narrowed.

"Here now, this is my warning to you." sighing she continued, " The first thing to remember is to not lose yourself to your own desires and do not attach yourself to it because if you do you will remain there trapped just as other apparitions who gave into their darkness. Now, when you enter you will be in a state of refrain within the human world so regular humans will not be able to see you or hear you so it should be fairly easy to find the thief. But, there are humans that possess the same power as you do and can see apparitions and those who are within the state of refrain and so they can see you but these people will not be a source of any aid. You are still unknown to the worlds and what goes on within them and so there is too much to say and too little time to explain but there are humans that are just like you but far more powerful and will do anything at any cost to gain more power."

Her eyebrows scrunched down creating a wrinkle between them and her tone completely shifted from her usual lightness to a serious one, " _These_ are the ones you should be aware of, avoid them." She did not imply but ordered.

Nodding my head in accordance as a sign of comprehension to the situation I bowed to her and as she vanished I regained my consciousness and resumed my previous position.

Kicking off the tree and not falling but floating down onto the branch I searched my surroundings. Around me was complete and utter space that was drenched in a midnight blue color that was highlighted by a weightless and flowing color of violet. Admiring the mesmerizing colors I stopped to the sound of a child crying.

Hesitant, I looked around and searched for the source while my heart began to throb and ache. The crying continued and lowering my head onto the rail beside me, I fell susceptible to a queasy and extremely anxious disposition as the atmosphere became thick with sadness. Squeezing my eyelids together I folded down onto the rail and listening to the deafening sound of the cries echo around me they suddenly merged into screeches of anger and pain, fear and terror.

"Mommy!" a little girl screamed. Whipping my eyelids opening to the water under the bridge I saw looking back at my reflection the image had blurred out to show the little girl crying being carried away stretching her hand out for her mother who was being held back by two men and behind her was a man that held a long sword solely meant for her blood. " Wait..." I whispered clinging onto the railing.

" No mommy!" the child continued to call out for her mother trying to break free from the man's grasp. Throwing her over his shoulder and making his way opposite of the mother the child continued to look on at her mom.

A heat began to rise and scorch at my throat and my brows scrunched together, biting my lip and the heat rising up my nose, water rose and spilled over my eyes and down my cheek hot and heated. " I know what's going to happen.." my voice quivered, " why do I.."

Continuing to watch the woman she mouthed words that could not be heard and attentively watching the faces and movements of the men who held her, the man with the sword smirked as he lifted the sword up and positioning it on her back locating where her heart would be a smile emerged ugly and wicked. With the world halting and the movements becoming sharpened and slowed down my eyes grew bigger. As the man was ready to strike at the women's heart tears ran down her face. "No!" screaming at the top of my lungs I reached my hand out my eyes overflowed with tears and ready to dive into the water the words of June flashed through my mind

"First, remember not to lose yourself to your own desires and do not attach yourself to it because if you do you will remain there trapped just as other apparitions who gave into their darkness."

The words began yet fell flat as my consciousness started to erode

"Don't fall for it." The fox man's voice echoed strong in my mind almost as if he were beside me. Squinting my eyes again at the water I saw that it was not water for that matter but a mucky and disgusting sludge that oozed on by with it's disgusting stench that excreted a smell of an overwhelming mixture of revolting smells.

Jolting backwards I bumped into what I wanted to believe was the other rail but looking up I saw that it was a man that was in a trance was covered with weeds from the feet up to his waist with a despairing expression that covered his face. Staggering back onto my feet I found myself clinging back onto the rail watching in disbelief as the sight infront of me was a crowd of people that had the same description as the man I bumped into, a crowd that completely filled the bridge overflowing from side to side in the same trance as the man that stood ahead of me.

Turning to my right I was ready to dash off to anywhere else but there, without warning my left arm was gripped and jerked backward. Facing around to the one who pulled me back it was the man in the trance but no longer immobile.

" An apparition?" my voice shook, "Love." His voice creaked. "w-what" I said under my breath, " Love me!" his grip tightened on my wrist. " What?!" I struggled to get out of his grip. He then began to tug at my jacket and I became panicked. "Get" I mumbled gritting my teeth. " OFF!" I yelled as I placed my left foot in front of his and my right foot out and behind me. Taking my right hand I took a big jab at his face.

Releasing me I dashed down the bridge weeding in, out, and between the crowd of others in their own delusions in hopes of not getting caught within another love hungry degenerate.

Running through a dark brick alley that was on a downward slope I was unable to stop and ran onto an extremely noisy and light polluted street and inbetween the intersecting lanes I was squeamish and like a deer in headlights turned my head to the left where I saw an vintage polished black looking bug car go into drive as the light across from it shifted to green.

With the time continuing slowly and preparing for impact the car's engine roared and continued making it's way shutting my eyes and crouching down it didn't occur to me that the many cars that passed on by where passing through me and looking down at my hands I saw that I was becoming almost invisible looking.

Back onto my feet and crossing the hustling and bustling streets of flooding people that took the persona of an old lit up Broadway influenced street I was continually passed through by people who were laughing and talking, smoking, running on by, and plenty of what I saw as prostitutes.

Turning a corner I saw before me the change from the pleasure district that I ran from to now the shopping district that was luxurious and beautiful. Walking on by gleefully looking at the beauty of the architect that had composed the buildings and the air of the streets and the people around I became delighted and up ahead saw a building that towered mighty and luminously that you could easily surmise to be extravagant hotels by hotels by hotels. Following it's direction and walking upward in a somewhat slanted like street I stopped to admire the chocolate and candy that decorated the windows of an enticing candy shop but slowly aware of the men beside me had become a curious case to me. The conversation of two men one dressed in a mere dark brown colored coat with nicely cut trimmed hair and the man next to him dressed in formal attire of a tux and a tie with an expensive coat that was topped with fur on it's collar . The formally dressed man had both snow white hair and a beard to match it that was perfectly curved upward at the sides. The two were discussing business in-between the shift from the candy shop to a jewelry shop and I had listened attentively still looking at the chocolates as if I was ready to decide whether I was going to go inside and buy some or whether I should not.

Blocking out the multiple noises that surrounded the area I was able to single out the two men's conversation and recognize their voices independently from those that passed us and each word had become clear with each moment.

" The master wanted to have a genuine gold bracelet with small bells on the side to give to his fiancé." the one man on the left exasperated, " If it isn't just as the picture shows with bells and all then the deal is off," he continued in his irritated manner, " I've done just that! Look exactly as the picture shows! What's even better is that it has a bow and hearts for bells!" The other man replied in meek way, " are you sure it's pure gold?" "Yes, I've had it examined completely," "Do you know the history of these bracelets?" "N-no sir should I?" The man selling the bracelet recoiled in fear. "A strong clan of Alpha's almost to the height of Gods had their children wear these golden bracelet with bells that rang if an apparition was near by or took the child." The man buying the bracelet smirked, " But the case was that they did not ring if none of the situations came up." He nodded scornfully to the seller. " Now, do they ring?"

The seller had a sweat roll down the side of his cheek and drop down onto the floor and hesitatingly gave the bells to the man, "Helena," the crude man called out. " Yes sir?" a red headed women who had her hair up in a bun along with her bangs with a black headband on top dressed in a fitted black dress with a small black belt mounted with a golden hollowed rectangular and a white pearled covered collar came out. " Hold this bracelet and ring it for me." He dropped the bracelet into her opened hand.

With her other hand she took the necklace between her index finger and her thumb and jingled it around but no sound came from it. " hmmm, return it to me." he lifted an eyebrow and the man demanded it's return and with another sly smirk gave it back to the seller. " Now, you shake it?" Mimicking the woman the seller took the bracelet between his index finger and his thumb and swayed it around in the air and by surprise the bells rang loud and clear.

" My bracelet!" my thoughts chimed as a I watched with my eyes completely peeled onto the strange trio.

The buyer laughed hysterically as he nodded his head "yes, what an exquisite job sir, how you found it I don't know since the clan is now completely extinct but I applaud you and your services." The seller bowed in thanks and held his hand out for the gold bars that was placed into his palms by the buyer. " The master is at the Aureus hotel and I'm sure he would be delighted by your work. Please come by when you can it would be a great pleasure." the man replied.

The once rude and irritated man became jolly and jubilant and grabbed the man by the shoulder and turned him around in my direction continuing to laugh. Their eyes squeezing down together in a false happiness.

A sudden cold rush ran up my spine and although I wanted to direct my interest away from them my attention could not be torn away. Watching them attentively as the buyer continued to laugh the seller began to loosen up and laugh along with him.

Squinting and making the fine lined details of the seller I realized "the thief!" I thought enraged.

The buyer who was still laughing opened his eyes and pointed them in my view.

I believed that they could not see me just as every other human but ready to make an attack on the apparition a feeling of intensity reigned over me. Walking away from the window with a rather bewildered expression I walked backwards still looking upon them but blindly unaware that I who had watched them was being watched by an excruciating stare meeting with the eyes of the crude white haired. Flashing a smile in my direction and raising his free hand up to wave to me he continued to watch. " He can see me!" the thought struck and I gasped walking into the crowd and down into another alley.

Running full speed down the slanted alley I was unaware that the ground had leveled and approached a steeper slope that was enveloped by stairs. Unable to stop on the sleek concrete I slipped onto a fine flat cement that split the stairs into two. Concealing my screams I slid down the cement and was sent flying onto the once again level and stabled ground onto my bottom.

Dusting of my jacket and brushing the dust from my but I looked upon another flight of stairs headed up towards an old fashioned Japanese bathing house lit with lanterns.

Running up the stairs and getting to the front gate I thought that the house was empty and slowly creaking the gate open I walked in and into another garden. A huge space for a koi pond and hydrangea of each color grew around with autumn trees blooming here and there decorated with round stones circled around them. Wondering the grounds and treading carefully I found a black servant kimono which most likely meant that there were people that do live there and so taking the clothes I climbed onto hardwood floor and opened up to a dark room that had cherry blossom trees painted on each screen door and a small round table at the corner with white roses pointed toward the window. Opening the window the moon's light peered through and showed it's full moon beauty almost looking framed within the window and illuminating a light that broke the darkness within the room, taking a deep breathe and slowly sitting on my knees I sat silent. Resting my head onto the wall I waited another second before I got up.

" I'm tired," was all that came to mind. A saying that was always relevant no matter what day or time.

Changing into the black uniform I hid my clothes into the closet and quietly closing the closet door my attention veered to the screen heading for outside, with the silence and the hushes of crickets here and there the footsteps were loud enough to hear and approaching. Sliding the screen to the next room I silently sat on the side of the screen that faced the previous room I was in.

The sound of the screen door opening to the room next to me came off as "loud" but the actual noise was soft and shushed. The footsteps continued over to the round table and there it then stopped.

The dark room suddenly was lit and the light that radiated onto the screen walls gave of a nostalgic feel.

Hearing the shuffling of clothes coming down onto the floor it was clear that whoever the person was in the room was going to be there for a while. Without a sound I shifted over to the door that faced the toward the garden and laid back on the dresser there.

The room was a sleeping room and the room next to it was probably a room for drinks and celebrations.

Watching the room ahead of me the silhouette of the person in it was still and continued to be that way for atleast thirty minutes before thunderous footsteps stomped on by and fast approaching the lit room.

"Master" a familiar voiced called, "..." the person did not reply." " I have received the bracelet you've asked for."

I sat up in surprise. " Didn't he say that his master was in Aureus hotel?" I thought listening now, staring at the floor boards.

"I'll be entering master," he politely called for permission, sliding the screen door open he walked in and had gone back to his knees and closed it. Bowing now the once white haired despicable man had began to speak again, " the bracelet my lord ?""..." again there was no response from the man who he had referred to as "master." "Ah" the man exclaimed as he rushed to his feet and his shadow grew smaller as he approached the room I sat in.

Lightly returning onto my feet I slowly shuffled toward the larger dresser that was decorated in flowers, beads, and jewelry.

" I'll just put it in he-" just as he white haired man was ready to slide the door open he paused as a strong and pleasant soothing voice called out, " No." "M-master?" he questioned almost dumbfounded. "..." the master once again regained his quiet predisposition and the white haired man slumped down onto his knees. "Y-Yes master," he cleared his throat, once again watching the silhouettes grow larger as they approached the light I observed as the man rummaged over to his master and onto the table he placed the bracelet beside the vase of roses.

Shifting his head in the opposite direction the servant then took this as a initial sign for his leave. Back onto his feet he bowed to his master and walked out continuing his stomping steps down the hall.

After an hour of waiting thirty minutes conscious and the other 30 unconscious as a result of the lullaby of crickets I slipped in and out of consciousness and at a point where I was slightly awake I had heard the master's voice as he spoke aloud to himself, " we have a visitor.." and once again regaining consciousness I awakened to a darken room. I turned over to see that the candle in the next room had been slowly giving out and the smell of it's incense had burned wonderfully, I then decided to sneak a peek through the screen to see if the master had fallen asleep.

I slid the screen door wide open in shock and pushing off the floor I ran over to the table and plopping myself onto my knees I reached out for my bracelet and put it on it's original place, on my left hand.

Admiring it's beauty and now understanding why it appeared to be so valuable I smiled happily placing the bracelet within my right palm.

Ready to rise to my feet as I reached my hands onto the table as leverage to help me prop myself up the bells suddenly rang echoing within the room. I paused and froze as the bells continued to resonate within the room.

" What is this? My my little lady it seems you're lost," a voice slithered and hissed, turning around to face the man who owned this disgusting almost serpent like voice the man stayed his ground eyeing me.

"I'm not lost thankyou for worrying though," I retorted and positioned my body ready to escape, " ah ah," he took his index finger and waved it side to side.

The man too was dressed as the men who I saw from across the zig zag bridge that attacked me and revealed their true forms. He too wore a fedora with a black winter coat but his face was long and his eyes large and golden. His nose protruded outward and his lips were fine lines. Fine lines that then curved to the side.

"Oh ho~ what is this? Violet eyes you have?" He chuckled delightfully his mouth growing bigger and slowly starting to salivate. " Friends of mine said there was a beautiful delicious looking girl with violet eyes and they tried to catch her but she escaped." His teeth began to slowly sharpen and his eyes grew huge,

" A little Dev girl that escaped not one but two low's within the spirit world?" He began to laugh hysterically. " I just came here to slay that pompous Lucifer while he was off gaurd but to find you is just an even greater fortune!" His form out grew his coat and his hat fell off. Turning scaly and uglier then how he first arrived a long pink tongue slipped out as his teeth glimmered in the moon light.

"You may be weak but a Dev that passed through the spirit world is more than a deserving to call a hearty snack. He closed in on me and reaching his 3 sharpened fingers that were ready to pierce at my throat I kicked off the floor placing my arms infront of me the bell rang once again and readying my collision and crashing into the screen wall I escaped his grasp. " Yes, put up a fight it'll be even better to work for my food instead of having it die quickly in my hands. Rushing back onto my feet seeing his next attack at me he pounced with his right claw ready at my head, lifting my left hand the bracelet began to chime again and running forward into his space I cupped my hand into a fist and took a hard strike at his clammy cheek hitting him back.

Recovering from the attack he whipped around a surprising tail catching me off guard and knocking me off my feet. Now grabbing me by my throat he held me up toward the broken screens. " I've never seen a regular human or even a dev try to fight back and not quiver in fear.

I coughed gasping for air as I scratched at his hand.

" If only you were stronger than maybe you would aid me in power but sadly that's not the case, but such spunk you have." He giggled to himself. "Because you tried so hard why not a few words before I devour you?"

Releasing his grip and allowing me to catch my breath I inhaled as much air as possible. " Well?" He continued to spot me with an insidious eye. Clawing at his hands I tried to tear at his skin, laughing maniacally " It's futile! But this is why I admire you so! ah.." he trailed off after he had spotted my bracelet " well before I devour you this would be a wonderful trinket to remember you by." His eyes widened in delight.

With his free hand his claws reached over yanking at my wrist and unlatching the golden bracelet he examined it in admiration the monster simpered at the sight. " A bracelet as beautiful as you," returning to where he left off he tightened his grip on my throat causing me to hack and struggle more than the first time he wringed my neck.

Lifting me toward the ceiling now, i took both of my hands and squeezed at his arm scratching and attempting to tear at his skin in hopes of releasing his grip but slowly losing consciousness I fell dizzy, "It's not yours," I squeaked unable to take another breath, " what was that?" he slightly released his grip.

Still hanging onto his clenching hand his talons scraped the sides of my neck. With the blood rushing to my head and the fast beating pace of my heart pounding I gasped for air and I tightened my grip.

A heat began to permeate within my core enveloping in my gut and with the last ounce of energy I screamed," I said it's not yours!" grabbing at the hand that held the bracelet I yanked it away from him grasping it in my palm I took both hands and dug my nails into his skin. Bearing down and digging my nails within the cracks of his skin the energy that had suffused throughout my body had accumulated and directed itself through his body.

Shrieking he released me from his grip and I fell down landing on my back the bracelet secure in my hand. " What is this?!" he screeched as falling onto the floor scratching at his head and tore at his arms. " What are you?!" he hissed as he continued to fidget around his eyes daggers. " You are no human and you are no dev!" he spat blood out, " It burns what did you do to me?!" he twitched on the floor squirming and rolling around.

Staring at his skin I watched as he began to emit heat and his blood had made his skin boil and bubble. " You're a monster!" he howled continuing an excruciating screech of pain.

Staggering up onto my feet I cautiously walked up to his body as he looked at me, " you're a monster" he said taking his last breath and his eyes rolled back. Taking a few steps back the bracelet in my hand rang one last time.

Holding my hands together next to my chest I stopped and opened my palm. I never realized how beautiful and genuine it was until I lost it- I never knew it was so important.

Compressing my eyebrows down together," I'm not a monster," I exhaled. " I'm not," my voice cracked as my eyebrows scrunched up wrinkling together. I tilted my head to the right still looking on at my bracelet as tears began to build up and a surge of pain stung at my chest. " Right grandma?" my voice shook as my vision became blurred by the tears that filled it.

Collapsing on my knees I curled over placing my head onto the floor placing my hands that held the bracelet next to my chest silently sobbing as a wave of anguish fell over me.

Only two rooms down steps increased as multiple people ran about. Hearing screeches of pain as huge thuds and vibrations had caused the floor to quiver, I continued to look down blinking, taking huge gulps of air.

"oh ho," a soft male voice resonated in the direction of the door leading out, " I was looking for the top iguana but it seems like he's been k.o'd and by who?" his voice filled with curiosity. Lifting my head up I met with his gaze. " Don't tell me a beaut like you was the one to take him down." He playfully commented as he took a step forward walking up to the dead monstrosity.

The young intriguingly sweet faced man wore a white formal buttoned up shirt that rolled up the only a few centimeters higher than his wrist with slightly ripped blue jeans. His wavy ash blonde hair swiped into a short pony tail that reached the lower of his neck and his front bangs split in the middle revealing his hazel eyes. Steering my attention my mouth opened disquiet at the sight of his hand doused in the color of red dripping trickled down his fingers.

Peering down his lightly colored eyes at the lizard I watched scrupulously as he shoved the limp body over with his foot. He lifted an eyebrow, " burnt to death not externally but internally?" He deviated his eyes in my direction with a lusting interest. " Now don't tell me a little ol you would be the cause of this?"

Crouching down he took his bloodied hands and wiped it on the dead man's pants. " Filthy.." he mumbled to himself. He halted still examining the man, "monster." he said breathlessly as he reclaimed his focus raising his head to me.

I winced at the sound of the word even said by the man's soothing voice. Stepping over the man and returning to his couched position a feet away from me he tilted his head to the right, " is it true? Are you a monster?" extending his hand toward my face he froze at the call of the familiar sonorous voice. "Fidel," turning his head around to the sight of the master he conformed back to his standing posture. " So this is why you decided not to kill her?" Fidel smiled sweetly. The master turned his attention toward me.

Standing tall and perfectly the Master had a sturdy and tall frame, dressed in a traditional black kimono covered by a haori. On his neck unsure if it was wrapped completely around his neck was a tattoo in a writing similar to what you would see on a sutra. Covering one eye and exposing the other his hair was pitched black sleekly hanging over the right side of his face straight and silky his hair was split from the midsection of his head down to the end of his hairline. His eyes cold and empty, his face blank with no expression yet had a profound beauty too it. Defined jaw and a sleek face that probably would have any girl melt if he actually had a personality.

Completely still the master stood still looming with deliberation as he continued to look upon me. "ah~ Luci," Fidel sang mellifluously. " She's a servant," Fidel look dumbfoundedly at the master and blurted out exuberant laughter holding his arms to his stomach, "Really Luci," he quieted his giggling, " A servant did that?" He pointed his finger at the body, " Quite a servant..." he nodded off " I killed it not her," The master shifted his eyes downward.

"Is that so? hah, that would make more sense but why would you save her?" Fidel examined the so called "Luci's" face. " She's just a servant right? Why would you have to save a servant? She's supposed to serve you so you get to call the shots heck even I do! Why don't I kill her for fooling me?" rested his index finger on his chin questioningly, " yeah.. why don't I aye luci? She was slacking on the job," removing the hand that rested on his chin unfolding his fingers spreading them apart.

Unhesitatingly I unwrapped my hands and with the bracelet still in my grasp I took my hands and tried to push off the floor ready to run but froze in shock unable to move my body. "tsk tsk, I didn't order you to move," he shut his eyes and nodded left to right, "well, my dear Lucifer?" his eyes wondered to the side. Turning my attention over to the master my eyes lifted to meet with his.

"D-" " too slow luci!," Fidel yelled as a blast of light aimed toward me. My eyes widened and I gasped at the sight as it enclosed shutting my eyes right before it collided with me I was scooped up off the floor.

With my eyelids shut tight I slowly reopening them to unveil my "savor," I believed it to be the Master but fully opened I stared up to see a blonde haired blue eyed presumptuous face. " Blondie?" I called out as he lowered his eyes, "Found you!" He flashed a genuine smile, " You're really good hide and seek you know that?" He simpered, " What's my prize for finding you hmm?" he nudged on, I grimaced in response, " Good looking outside and extremely unpleasant on the inside," " Ah wha-" suddenly cutting off his initial comical comeback he lunged to the side still carrying me in his hands.

"You..." Fidel hissed as he narrowed his eyes. " How sweet of you Fidel to remember me," he gingerly replied. Flickering his eyes to Fidel his eyes wondered over to the figure that stood infront of the door. " Lucifer?" His expression changed despairingly has the name escaped his lips.

" How dare you come here!" Fidel flinched forward, Blondie's expression now altered and his smile vanished. Interchanging looks between Lucifer, lifting his right leg back he switched his weight on one side to the other and pushing off he hopped onto the window "Wait wait what're you doing?!" I shouted clinging onto his shirt.

"Wait!" Fidel barked as he began running toward us.

"Just hang on!" He shouted as propelling himself off and out of the window sliding down onto a slope, I screamed terrified, digging my face into his chest still clinging to his shirt " I've done this and it's already scary but with me in your hand's it's horrifying!" mumbling into his shirt as my hair whipped up. He laughed jubilantly as he landed on his feet and kicked himself back up again until he came to a complete stop and regaining his posture he stood and let me down.

Still clinging onto his shirt and my knees wobbly I was both embarrassed and unsure if I was even able to stand without him to lean on. " Don't worry you can stand you just have to shake it off, Fidel's always specialized in immobilizing his prey." He patted my head, " were you scared?" He left his hand on my head as he watched me tremble and clasp harder on his shirt as I dug my head deeper at his chest.

Sighing he gently placed his hands on my shoulders and backed up. " I hate when girls cry I never know what to do, it's probably one of the worst things to see." he pushed me back and bent down to meet his face with mine. " Can you stand by yourself?" I nodded in reply my hands cupping my face. He hummed as he took his right hand off my shoulder and resting his hand on my left hand still covering my face he peeled back my clenched hand.

Shuffling backwards and slowly releasing his other hand on my shoulder he held onto my hand, " ahh, see look you're able to stand all by yourself now," he comfortingly continued to talk.

Catching his attention he saw a glimmer of gold shimmer in the moonlight and placing my hand in his left palm and uncoiling my fingers he revealed the bracelet. " You're extremely determined i'll give you that," he smiled softly as he gradually plucked the bracelet from my hand.

Wrapping it around my wrist and reattaching it he smiled and grabbed my hand. " There, see? Perfect just like you," replacing his free hand on my head he patted my hair, " You know what's even worse than girl's crying?"

" Don't be a cheeseball and say " when pretty girl's cry," lieeessss," I sniffled. A smirk crossed his face, "No, girls that cry silently." He arched over seeing that the hand that covered my face had wiped the tears and eventually uncovering my left eye then my right and the remaining of my face.

Immediately looking at my bracelet I cracked a smile and releasing his hand I admired it up close. Covering it with my right hand I looked back up at him and the lines of my lips began to curl up.

" Thankyou," I looked to him gratefully. He reclaimed the arm that held my hand and turned brushing his nose he turned his head. " It's nothing," he mumbled

I titled my head to oversee that his cheeks were painted pink, " ah! are you blushing?" I punched him, wincing backwards he rubbed at his arm, " w-what are you talking about I was going to sneeze? You want me to sneeze on you ? Ok fine then i'll sneeze on you next time," he retorted vacuously. " uh huh I'll hold you too that," I nodded in agreement.

" Wait ... where did you come from?" I stared at him dubiously. "Eh?" he squeaked, " ... How did you find me?!"

...

(returning to the time of Blondie and Ayumu's escape)

"Wait!" Fidel barked as he began to run after them. " Halt," stern and thundering Fidel came to a stop frozen in his tracks, "Kneel." Falling to his knees at the command of the master he turned his body around trying to defy the sudden massive force of gravity that stapled him onto the floor. "Luci" acquiescent he meekly called out.

The gravity became thicker, " Ok ok i'm sorry luci!" Releasing the unanticipated gravitational pull Fidel crashed onto the floor and turning over on his back gasped over.

"Serves you right for disrespecting the master's orders," The acquainted white haired white bearded butler reappeared. Bowing at his appearance the man approached Lucifer and stood by his side.

" I was only playing gosh you didn't know you'd get so mad," the heavy breathing man itched his chest remaining on the floor.

Rolling over onto his back he rested his face in his hands, " Why _did_ you get so mad?" questioningly battering his eyes as he watched for an expression to appear. Remaining inconspicuous the master stared blankly into space.

"Oh well, that doesn't really matter but she knew _him_." Fidel squinted toward the ceiling. "He should've been dead," he mumbled continuing to talk to himself.

Meanwhile in the mind of the enigmatic man he continued to ask himself the same questions. He was completely baffled at the agitated reaction at the sight of the unknown girl ready to be blown to bits before him. It's been something common within his life- death. But yet he still remained puzzled.

He himself was even more perturbed at the sight of seeing the impertinent face that he was long accustomed to knowing yet forgot over the years.

He shut his eyes as he thought back

" We have a visitor.." gracefully taking a stand and indisputably walked with silence over to the screen door leading to the next room. Sliding it open and walking to the corner of the room next to the closet he crouched down and peered through the darkness seeing the face of a young innocent looking girl snoozing away.

Straightening his fingers into fine lines he readied for a clean attack at her throat and a quick death but ready to stab he hesitated and stopped just centimeters away.

Continuing his gaze on her he retracted his hand and returned to his feet walking out.

Breaking his concentration to the noise of Fidel's whining he then silenced as he approached the body and with the swipe of his hand the body was cut into separate and small individual pieces. "Nanase," he called out, " yes master" the butler came to his command and lifted his right hand to his stomach in a almost bowing position.

" Dispose of the body," " yes sir.. ah" Nanase called out in remembrance, " and the bodies outside?" " do the same" the butler bowed in respect as the master turned around and headed out the door which no later the bulter followed.

Fidel wiping off his body as he got back up sighed as he walked up to the door and leaned on the screen. His eyes dimmed as he looked down toward the little koi pond that reflected the moon, " ahh.." he exhaled, "The one that was the most loved and adored," he smirked, " Do you still try to erase us from your memories?" He whispered to himself, " Little Luca..."

...


End file.
